Colton Smith vs. Mike Ricci
The fight was the UFC debut of both men and it was to decide the winner of the TUF season sixteen. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Colton shot under a high kick for a low single, Ricci defended landing three right elbows to the back of the head, Ricci stuffed it to the clinch. Four thirty-five as Ricci stuffed a trip. Colton has a body lock. Four fifteen as Colton got a trip just as someone called "Hey Mike you're bleeding!" mockingly. Ricci's standing. Four minutes. He has the back. Colton got a hook. Three thirty-five left. He dragged Ricci down. He has both hooks, three fifteen remaining. He briefly flattened him out. Ricci's defending well. Three minutes. Colton landed two right hammerfists. Colton wants that choke there. Colton apparently trained with Tim Kennedy and Chuck Liddell early on. Two thirty. Ricci's defending very well. Two fifteen. There's Dana ringside. He doesn't look pleased. Two minutes. Ricci turned to guard and they stood and broke. They highfived grinning. One thirty-five remaining. One fifteen. Colton tried a low single. Ricci defended well-balanced to the clinch hopping. One minute. Colton's working another body lock trip. Ricci stuffed it. Thirty-five. Colton got the body lock slam against the cage. He landed a right. Another. He has the back, fifteen. He kneed the leg. The first round ended with another knee, 10-9 Smith. The second round began. They exchanged leg kicks there. Colton landed one to the groin, Colton came in, Ricci countered, Ricci walked on holding his groin looking between Colton and the ref with his other hand out but Colton kept coming, Colton got a single. Ricci stood to the clinch defending a single. Mazzagatti's an idiot. Four fifteen. Ricci's a warrior, man. Four minutes. Colton got a trip. Ricci scooted to the fence. Colton dragged him back. Three thirty-five. Colton worked the body with right hands. Two more to the face under. Ricci stood. Three fifteen as Colton kneed the thigh and dragged him down. He landed a left. Three minutes. The crowd booed. He has a hook and another. He's got the choke. It's.. on the face though. Ricci escaped and stood to the clinch. Two thirty-five left. Ricci stuffed a trip as Colton took the back standing again and tripped him down. Ricci was breathing deeply. Two fifteen as Colton landed a right under. He has both hooks. Two minutes. Two rights under there. The crowd chanted U-S-A. Colton worked for the choke. One thirty-five. Colton had the choke in! It's on the jaw though. Ricci escaped. One fifteen. It's on the jaw. Across the mouth. He could smother Ricci. Ricci escaped. He was exhausted. One minute. Colton landed a right elbow listening to his corner. Thirty-five as Colton thought of an armbar briefly. Fifteen, Colton wants that choke. Four left hammerfists. The second round ended, 10-9 Colton. The third round began and they touched gloves. Colton landed an inside kick. Ricci landed a body kick stuffing a double to the clinch. Goldberg actually mentioned the Curran loss. Colton tripped him down with four thirty. He has one hook. The crowd booed loudly. He worked for a choke. Four minutes, it's an odd angle neck crank. He has both hooks there. Ricci's answering the phone well. Three thirty-five. Colton really wants that choke. He has the body triangle. He's transitioning to an arm triangle. He mounted with it and let it go. Three minutes, Ricci gave up the back. Four rights under, five or six more. Two thirty. Two fifteen remaining. Colton worked for a choke. Two minutes. Colton landed big lefts under. The crowd booed. One thirty-five. Ricci is absolutely exhausted and demoralized. Colton worked an arm triangle, one fifteen left. The crowd booed loudly. One minute. Heel kicks to the calves of Ricci. Ricci hipped out and had the back, wow! One hook. Thirty-five left. Ricci went for an armbar! Smith escaped and had the back. Fifteen left. He kneed the body. Rights under, hammerfists. Left hammerfists, the third round ended. 10-9 Smith, 30-27 Smith. 30-27 x2, 30-26 UD for Colton. They hugged. Dana awarded the six-figure contract to Colton and he was given the keys to a brand-new Harley Davidson motorcycle. Colton was very respectful and grateful.